


Distance

by Serenechemnerd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenechemnerd/pseuds/Serenechemnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux must return to the First Order<br/>In the same universe with permission as:<br/><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7269001"><strong>Veridis Quo</strong></a>  by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aicosu"><strong>Aicosu</strong></a><br/>Go check it out first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aicosu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aicosu/gifts).



> Because I wanted to cry?

It was time.

Hux stood in the entryway of the house, checking that his bags were all there, more of a nervous tick than out of necessity.  He straightened, feeling the pull of the uniform he hadn’t put on in weeks across his shoulders and chest.  It was comforting, familiar; it soothed him as he waited for the First Order transport that would take him back to Finalizer.

It was the first time he would be leaving them: Rey, Kylo, and Silas.  Just thinking about the little squirming baby made Hux’s throat catch.  He wasn’t ready.

The 6 weeks of R & R following Silas’ birth had been hectic but pleasant.   Having three people helped enormously as they all struggled to keep the tiniest member of their family alive.  There were flashes of panic on all of their parts, where they’d end up snapping at one another, berating someone for not accomplishing some silly household thing.

Hux sighed thinking about saying goodbye and returning to the Finalizer without the three.  They had wound their way so tightly around his heart he thought that at times it might break at the beauty of them all together.

“Bren.”  Rey stepped into the hallway, nervous and clearly keyed up about Hux leaving.

He reached out a hand to smooth along her face as he memorized the lines there, the curve of her brow, the way her hair fell around her face when she was too busy to notice.  He traced the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip before stepping into her and where she held Silas between them, just letting himself feel her arms wrapped around their child as he wrapped his arms around the two of them.

Kylo stepped out like a shadow turning his body against Rey and Hux at the same time, sliding an arm around both.  Hux’s free hand moved around his other lover’s back as he felt the world pitch and sway from the emotional tide that moved through him then.

Kylo pressed himself against the two, moving to kiss Hux briefly on the neck before looking down at Rey.  Hux turned his attention to their child, to Silas.  It had been years in the making and they had managed to survive the hormonal fluctuations of pregnancy.

And now they had Silas.  The boy was asleep in Rey’s arms, his favorite spot.  Hux moved a hand to brush over the patchy ginger hair that he had sported since birth and he leaned down to kiss Silas’ forehead with a mix of love, regret, and loneliness welling up in him as he thought about the long months ahead without the three of them.

The transport outside could be heard as it landed.  Hux frowned hard as he tipped his head up from wondering at Silas to Rey’s face hoping she wasn’t as choked up as he was.  And for that moment, watching Silas with his father, she wasn’t; she was in awe.  Smiling brilliantly she stepped into Hux and kissed him, moving Silas to the side carefully. 

Hux devoured her; lips, tongue, teeth. The smile told him how she felt without words and he reciprocated showing her how much he would miss her: her smile, her eyes, her scent, the way she tasted on his tongue, all of it in that kiss.  After a long moment the bell rang and Hux started retracting.  Kisses became less passionate, more reserved, until he was pecking her mouth over and over not ready to leave that softness behind.

Turning in their arms he kissed Kylo with the same abandon.  Trying to imprint the feel of his lips on his to savor them for the months to come when he would be without their company.

The bell rang again and Hux receded from Kylo, pulling back kiss by kiss until he balled his hands in both of their shirts for one last press.

And then he took a step back from the small family, his jaw tightening in the process.

“Take care of each other.”  His voice carried something wistful and indescribable at the same time.  “I love you all.”

“I love you.”  Rey said first followed by Kylo.  They watched the General load up in the transport as they stood arm in arm, holding Silas to say goodbye.

Hux watched the two through the transparisteel and felt his heart constrict.  _So this is love_ , he wondered to himself raising a hand to say goodbye.

It was then that the first of Rey’s tears fell as Kylo held her and Hux sucked in a breath turning to face forward.  He couldn’t watch, he couldn’t think about any of that now.

Now he was General Hux, no longer their Bren.


End file.
